<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Better? by Confused_Content_Creator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227525">Feeling Better?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Content_Creator/pseuds/Confused_Content_Creator'>Confused_Content_Creator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Content_Creator/pseuds/Confused_Content_Creator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Stormy come home from a shopping trip to discover Icy disobeying one of Darcy's rules. The enchantress doesn't take it well (or maybe she does, depending on how you look at it)</p><p>Literally just plotless smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy/Stormy, Icy/Darcy, Icy/Stormy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to clarify: these characters are NOT biological sisters. They are not related. When they say "coven sisters" it literally just means that they're in the same coven. We don't support incest in this household. Also, everything that happens is 100% consensual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just saying, what could possibly be more important than going shopping with us?”</p><p>“We go shopping every week, Stormy, it’s not exactly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And Icy wanted a solo shot at those Winx pixies anyway.”</p><p>Stormy considered this for a moment as they passed through the first set of wards around their room at Cloud Tower. There were six in total, plus several silencing charms and early warning systems in case anyone other than the Trix came near, but everyone in the Tower knew to keep well away from their room if they didn’t feel like being spelled into oblivion. Stormy looked at Darcy as they reached the door.</p><p>“You know if she actually did manage to win on her own, she’d be insufferable. We’d never live it d-” She’d meant to say ‘down’ but Darcy had opened the door and they’d stepped past the barrier of the silencing charms, allowing for Stormy to be cut off by a loud moan from within their rooms. Stormy shut the door behind her and followed Darcy’s disapproving glare to see Icy, completely naked and sprawled out with her head thrown back, eyes shut and hands working quickly between her legs. Clearly the witch hadn’t noticed her coven sisters return.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>!” Icy moaned again and Darcy flicked a wrist, sending purple rings of magic around Icy’s hands and pulling them above her head. Her eyes flew open and her gaze locked with Darcy’s, who merely raised a disapproving eyebrow, a familiar mask of dominance slipping over her features.</p><p>“And what, <em>exactly,</em> do you think you’re doing?” Icy struggled in her restraints for a moment before realising her only hope of escape was answering Darcy’s question. Her expression was equal parts guilty, embaressed and indignant.</p><p>“I’m guessing the Winx fight didn’t go so well and she was trying to make herself feel better,” Stormy filled in after dumping their shopping by the door and sitting down to watch the power struggle between Icy and Darcy.</p><p>“On <em>my</em> bed?”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t here, <em>Darcy</em>.” Icy made an admirable attempt to retain her dignity from her decidedly <em>un</em>dignified position, which was only slightly diminished by the way she was squeezing her thighs together, clearly trying to relieve some of the pressure. <em>Or at least make it easier to focus</em>, she thought.</p><p>Darcy hummed in a way that both Icy and Stormy had learnt was going to be both very good and <em>very</em> bad for at least one of them. She was clearly not in the mood to be challenged. She waved a hand behind her and the physical lock on the door clicked into place, drawing both Icy and Stormy’s eyes to it for a moment as Darcy’s heels clicked on the cold floor while she made her way to her own bed, and Icy atop it.</p><p>“I do hope you haven’t made a mess, Icy.” Stormy felt the wetness in her underwear at Darcy’s tone, but crossed her legs tightly in an attempt to ignore it. Darcy’s voice clearly had a similar effect on Icy as the girl let out a strangled moan that she had clearly tried to hide. Darcy slowly ran a finger down Icy’s thigh but stopped her hand when Icy finally broke the silence.</p><p>“Darcy, I am <em>not</em> in the mood for teasing.” To anyone outside the Trix, the words would have sounded threatening, but both Darcy and Stormy knew her well enough to hear the note of pleading in her voice and read the tension in her body. Darcy flicked her wrist again and two more purple bands of magic appeared around each of Icy’s ankles, spreading her legs wide. The bed underneath Icy was soaked, and her inner thighs were coated in her arousal from where she’d been clenching them for any friction she could find.</p><p>“Oh dear... looks like you were so close to getting what you wanted, but,” Darcy ran a finger over Icy’s slit, making her cry out as her hips bucked, “You only succeeded in staining <em>my</em> bedsheets.” Darcy brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it clean, keeping eye contact with Icy as she did so. Stormy’s hips jerked forward of their own accord and she suppressed a moan as she watched Darcy’s tongue circle the tip of her own finger. When she finished, Darcy sat gracefully on the bed beside Icy.</p><p>“Now, you know what happens if you touch yourself without my permission.” Darcy gently ran a hand up Icy’s bare torso.</p><p>“Darcy-”</p><p>“You get punished.” As she said the last word, Darcy slashed her nails down Icy’s stomach, leaving angry red marks behind. Icy threw her head back and cried out in both pleasure and pain at the unexpected touch.</p><p>“Darcy...” Stormy had had enough of just watching but she refused to face the same punishments as Icy for touching herself without permission. Darcy looked up and dragged her eyes over Stormy’s body, clearly reading exactly how the other witch was feeling. One corner of her mouth quirked upwards and she looked back to Icy below her.</p><p>“I think I’ll just leave you here while I take care of Stormy for a while. After all, she has been so much more obedient than you, hasn’t she?”</p><p>Darcy stood without touching Icy again, and walked slowly away from Stormy, who whimpered slightly at being denied her own release. Darcy walked to a large chair in perfect view of Icy, where she sat with her legs crossed and nails pressed into the front of each armrest; a queen on her throne. She fixed Stormy with a look that made heat pool in the witch’s core.</p><p>“Stand up, Stormy.” The witch eagerly did as she was told, and walked forward a few steps until Darcy help up a finger. “Take off your tights, shoes, and underwear, but leave the rest of your clothes on.”</p><p>Stormy wanted to argue, to say she needed to be touched <em>now</em>, but Darcy’s expression left no room for argument. She did her best to give the others a show, slowly rolling down her tights and giving Darcy what she knew was an excellent view of her ass as she took off her boots. Lastly, she slid her underwear down her legs and turned back to face Darcy, who was now watching her with a hungry, predator’s gaze.</p><p>“Come here.” Stormy did as she was told and walked over to the enchantress, stopping in front of her chair for a brief second before Darcy grabbed her wrist and pulled Stormy into her lap, with one knee on either side of Darcy’s legs. Their mouths met and tongues fought as Stormy’s hands tangled in Darcy’s hair, and the enchantress’ own hands gripped Stormy’s waist. She moaned and Icy watched as Darcy raked her nails down the witch’s exposed back, making Stormy cry out a second time.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“Please...” Darcy’s hand was sliding up Stormy’s thigh, getting dangerously closer to where she needed it. Stormy’s hips thrust forward in anticipation and Darcy laughed darkly as her hand at last found Stormy’s slit.</p><p>“I had no idea you wanted me so badly, Stormy...” the enchantress mocked, running her fingertips over Stormy’s entrance as the witch let her head fall back.</p><p>“Yes... I- <em>oh</em>!” Darcy at last began to thrust two fingers inside of her and Stormy’s hips met their painfully slow rhythm. Darcy began to lick and bite at the exposed skin of Stormy’s neck, drawing more and more breathy moans from the witch as Icy was forced to watch from the other side of the room, back arching and hips bucking wildly as more and more wetness gathered on Darcy’s bedsheets.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, Stormy?”</p><p>“<em>More</em>!”</p><p>“More? That’s hardly a complete sentence, dear. You’ve got to be... <em>specific</em>.”  On the last word, Darcy ran her thumb over Stormy’s clit and the witch cried out loudly, nails digging into Darcy’s shoulders as she rode the enchantress’ hand.</p><p>“Harder... more... <em>please,</em>” Stormy panted through moans and gasps as she rolled her hips faster and felt the pressure inside her building.</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely... is <em>this</em> what you wanted?” Darcy began to pump her fingers faster, gripping Stormy’s hip with her left hand as her right thumb circled Stormy’s clit. Stormy’s moans were getting louder and Icy began making quiet, desperate noises from the bed as Darcy returned her mouth to Stormy’s neck. She bit down on Stormy’s exposed shoulder and crooked her fingers inside the witch, making her walls clench as she shouted the enchantress’ name through her climax. Darcy slowed the pace of her fingers inside Stormy but didn’t stop them until the witch had come back to her senses. She slowly pulled her fingers from Stormy, leaving her sprawled and panting heavily in the chair as Darcy strutted back towards Icy; still restrained and writhing on the bed.<br/>
“And all <em>you’ve</em> done is soak my bedsheets... let’s see if you’re as good at cleaning up, shall we?” Darcy held out her fingers, still coated in Stormy’s arousal, in front of Icy. The witch just glared up at Darcy. “No? Then I suppose you won’t be needing any assistance with your...” she looked down pointedly to the apex of Icy’s thighs, “<em>Situation</em>.” Icy’s lip twitched in annoyance but she took Darcy’s outstretched fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking them clean without breaking the enchantress’ stare. Darcy gave an involuntary hum of approval as Icy’s tongue trailed the length of her finger, then slowly drew her hand away from Icy’s mouth.</p><p>“You are rather talented with that tongue, aren’t you?” Darcy mused as she climbed to straddle Icy’s waist. “I wonder what else it can do...” Icy’s gaze dropped from the enchantress’ face as Darcy raised a hand and cast a spell to remove some of her clothing, leaving her naked below the waist.</p><p>“Remove these restraints and maybe I’ll show you.” Icy challenged, gaze now fixed firmly on Darcy’s cruel eyes.</p><p>“You don’t need hands to fuck me with your tongue.” She said as she repositioned herself over Icy’s face. Icy’s eyes grew wide with desire and she quickly abandoned her previous strategy. <em>She’ll probably let me out after this anyway</em>. <em><strong>I doubt even </strong></em><strong>your</strong><em><strong> tongue is </strong></em><strong>that</strong><em><strong> good, Icy.</strong></em> The voice was Darcy’s but her lips hadn’t moved. Everyone always forgot the enchantress could hear thoughts if she chose to.</p><p>“Stay out of my head and you have a deal, Darcy.”</p><p>“Fuck me ‘til I scream and I’ll consider making a deal.” Icy saw the challenge for what it was and quickly got to work with her tongue. Darcy braced her hands on the headboard as Icy licked along the length of her a few times before thrusting her tongue inside the enchantress. Stormy, who had been watching all of this unfold from her position on the chair, had become restless and needy once more.</p><p>“Darcy...” she whined at the enchantress, who was currently rolling her hips into Icy’s face.</p><p>“So soon?” Stormy made a strangled noise that could have been a groan or a whine in response, and Darcy’s smirk dissolved into a small noise of pleasure as Icy lapped at her. “You can play with yourself but- <em>ah</em>!” Icy flicked the enchantress’ clit to catch her off guard and Darcy’s hips thrust forward suddenly in response, her rhythm becoming less structured. “But you can’t cum... until I... say so.” Darcy’s breathing was faster now, coming in short pants as Icy alternated licking along her slit and flicking her clit in varying intensities. Stormy’s hands immediately worked their way under her skirt, one hand circling her clit as the other began matching Icy’s thrusts into Darcy while she watched them.</p><p>Darcy was getting louder and Icy began to focus more on her clit as the enchantress’ hips moved faster and faster. The ice-witch moaned and Darcy echoed the sound, letting her eyes flutter closed as she felt it vibrate through her buzzing nerve endings. Stormy found a particularly sensitive spot inside herself and gasped, pulling her fingers almost all the way out to slam them back into herself and hit it again, eliciting a high-pitched moan.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!” Darcy shouted the word breathlessly and Icy suddenly sucked on the enchantress’ clit, hard. “Right fucking there!” Darcy’s thighs shook and she could feel herself on the edge of her release as Icy scraped her teeth over her clit. Darcy continued thrusting onto Icy until the witch suddenly turned her head and bit down on the enchantress’ thigh. Darcy didn’t bother trying to hide her shout as she came on Icy’s face, and the witch licked at her through her orgasm, enjoying the taste of her pleasure. Stormy added a third finger into herself and quickened the pace around her clit, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair and the other on the floor to spread her legs as wide as possible.</p><p>“Darcy, I- I’m going to- <em>fuck</em>,” Stormy let her head fall back as she felt herself cum, despite her orders, and she rode her own hand as her walls clenched around it. She moaned and gasped, too caught up in her pleasure to care about the punishment that would surely follow as soon as Darcy had caught her breath. She didn’t have to wait long before purple cuffs of magic, identical to those that held Icy, appeared at her wrists and pulled her onto her shaking legs, suspending her mid-air with her arms crossed over her head. When she opened her eyes, Darcy was walking towards her with a simultaneously terrifying and arousing expression of disapproval.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you, if you can’t even follow a simple order?”</p><p>“I-“ the slap echoed in the room, cutting Stormy off mid-sentence. As the pain stung her face, she felt heat begin to build again between her legs. Darcy always knew exactly what someone wanted – even if the person in question did not.</p><p>“Since you two seem so intent on bringing yourselves to release without my permission, I think it’s time you get <em>exactly</em> what you want.” She snapped her fingers and identical enchanted dildos appeared inside both Icy and Stormy, making them both gasp. Icy moaned almost immediately as the objects began to vibrate inside them, pumping in and out of their own accord.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted, Icy?” Icy managed a strangled noise that might have been a ‘yes’ as her back arched. Darcy leaned down and kissed Icy, roughly shoving her tongue into the witch’s mouth. “Cum for me.” She breathed onto her lips and Icy did exactly as she was told.</p><p>Stormy, meanwhile, was still hyper-sensitive from her last two orgasms, and was desperately trying to shift her hips in a way that didn’t electrify every nerve with each thrust, even as she felt her third orgasm building.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m going to take a bath.” Darcy smiled from the doorway, watching as both witches writhed from the repeated movements and vibrations inside them.</p><p>“How do we- how do we turn them o-<em>oh!</em> -off?” Icy was beginning to squirm, her breathing ragged as she adjusted from being denied release for so long to the sudden constant stimulation.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t. Only I can, and only if I feel you’ve truly learnt your lesson about disobeying my orders. But don’t worry,” she waved her hand and created a magical window to their bathroom, “I’ll be keeping an eye on your progress quite closely.”<br/>
“Darcy- don’t you- don't you <em>dare</em> leave us like this you- <em>ah~</em>!” Stormy came again, but still the enchanted object didn’t stop moving.</p><p>“You wanted to enjoy yourselves without me? Well, enjoy yourselves, ladies.” And with that, Darcy walked out of the room and began to draw herself a nice, <em>long</em> bath.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The enchantress moaned as she played with her own clit over an hour later, still in her bath and watching the witches pant and cry out again and again in the bedroom. She’d let herself cum a few times watching them, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as she wanted it to be – she wanted more. As Icy cried out again, back arching off <em>Darcy’s</em> bed to reveal a large pool of arousal staining the bedsheet underneath her, the enchantress had an idea, and smiled to herself as she stood and emptied the bath, drying herself off with magic. She returned to their main room completely naked, and thanks to her lack of shoes the witches didn’t notice her return at first.</p><p>“Well, well, well. Have you had fun without me?” Both witches turned to her immediately, their faces pictures of loathing, arousal and submission. Just the way she liked them.</p><p>“Darcy... p- please...” Stormy’s voice was shaking as much as her legs, and Darcy smiled. The enchantress clicked her fingers and both enchanted objects vanished, eliciting twin moans of relief from the restrained witches. Darcy walked slowly over to Stormy, her head hanging between her raised arms and legs having given out long ago. She ran a hand over the storm-witch’s cheek and gently lifted her head so Darcy could look into her eyes.</p><p>“Are you sorry for what you did?”</p><p>“Y- <em>yes</em>.” Darcy looked at her for a moment before kissing her gently, wrapping her arms around the witch’s waist to hold her up as her restraints vanished. She was still wearing her skirt and top, the former of which was stained much darker by her arousal in certain places, and Darcy smiled as she walked the witch back to the chair and allowed her to sit. Stormy was already half asleep, exhausted from Darcy’s games, and she curled into the chair. Icy, however, was still catching her breath tied to the bed, glaring at Darcy as the enchantress turned around and sauntered towards her.</p><p>“As for you... I think you’ve learned your lesson about cumming without permission,” she ran an experimental finger over Icy’s slit, causing the hyper-sensitive witch to jerk and gasp, “But you still don’t seem particularly sorry about making a mess on my bed.”</p><p>“You weren’t here. I was lonely.”</p><p>“Oh? And why couldn’t you be <em>lonely</em> on your own bed?” Icy blushed then, squirming a little and glancing to where Stormy dozed on the other side of the room. “So, there is a reason, then... tell me. <em>Tell me</em>.”</p><p>“I... I tried on my own bed first.”</p><p>“Oh?” Darcy was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently running her hands over Icy’s bare body, making the girl whimper and whine. “But you couldn’t get close on your own bed without me there to tell you what to do?”</p><p>“N- no.”</p><p>“And why <em>exactly</em> is my bed any different?”</p><p>“It...” the ice-witch blushed again, something very rarely seen by anyone. She avoided Darcy’s gaze as she spoke, “It felt... like you. Your magic, your... scent. It was like you were here.”</p><p>When Darcy didn’t say anything, Icy finally forced herself to look at the enchantress, to find Darcy’s lips on hers a second later. The kiss was slow at first, gentle, with Icy making small sounds into the enchantress’ mouth. Then one of Darcy’s hands, still roaming Icy’s body, pinched a nipple and Icy moaned deeply, surprised at how quickly the arousal retuned between her legs. Their tongues fought, Icy putting up far more of a struggle than Stormy ever did, and Darcy found her other hand wandering between her own legs to the pooling moisture there. She moaned into Icy’s mouth as she circled her clit and Icy bit the enchantress’ lip as they finally broke for air. Realising what the other girl was doing, Icy whined and licked at Darcy’s jaw, suckling a path along her neck to her shoulder, which Darcy encouraged with several moans and hums of approval. The enchantress began to press harder on her clit, hips jerking forward and she came on her hand as Icy licked a long line along her exposed throat. This time, when Darcy offered her fingers, Icy took them in her mouth immediately, licking and sucking them clean with pleasure.</p><p>“Don’t think that being obedient now will stop me from punishing you, Icy. Your reasoning is sweet, but it doesn’t change that fact that you made a mess of <em>my</em> bedsheets. I think there’s only one way to make you learn.” Darcy stood and Icy tried to follow, only to be stopped by her restraints. She let out a frustrated noise that was almost a growl, and Darcy laughed. “If your bed doesn’t feel enough like me... then let’s change that, shall we? After all, you’ve <em>coated</em> my bed in yourself... why shouldn’t I do the same?” Icy finally realised what she meant and her eyes grew wide as Darcy sat on the ice-witch’s bed with her back to the headboard and spread her legs wide.</p><p>Icy assumed she’d wake up Stormy, but instead the enchantress just closed her eyes and began to glow for a moment before a second version of herself appeared lower down the bed. Darcy smiled as her clone crawled up and buried her face between the enchantress’ legs, and Icy moaned at the sight, bucking her hips.</p><p>“Darcy...” Icy pleaded as she watched the enchantress’ head fall back as she moaned, her clone’s tongue working quickly between her legs. Darcy’s hips bucked and Icy felt a rush of wetness between her own legs, but the restraints wouldn’t yield no matter how hard she pulled on them.</p><p>Stormy awoke to the growing moans of both pleasure and desperation coming from the others. Her eyes fluttered open to see the two enchantresses on Icy’s bed, and Icy bucking and writhing as she watched them. She was suddenly very much awake, and couldn’t decide where to look as her eyes kept shifting between Darcy’s pleasured face, her clone’s tongue lapping at her, the ice-witch’s tortured expression and Icy’s dripping cunt that was in full view thanks to her tied up and spread legs. Darcy cried out and the clone stopped after licking her through her orgasm, sitting up and wiping her mouth. Darcy, still catching her breath, smiling cruelly at the ice-witch before fixing her attention on Stormy.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re awake, Stormy. Feeling better?” Stormy nodded quickly and Darcy laughed at her eagerness. “Don’t tell me you want more?”</p><p>“Please, Darcy.” Stormy looked between her coven sisters and clenched her thighs to try and relive some of the pressure building within her. It didn’t work.</p><p>“Strip for us.” Stormy stood, whining a little at the loss of the tiny bit of friction she had found, and slowly removed her shirt to reveal her perfect breasts. She then unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing her glistening thighs beneath it.</p><p>“Come here.” Stormy did so, and Darcy knelt on the floor in front of her, revealing a small pool of arousal where she had been sat that immediately drew Icy’s attention. The enchantress licked a long line over Stormy’s slit, making her cry out as her hands flew to Darcy’s shoulders to keep her steady. Darcy continued to lick at her, but it became increasingly clear she wasn’t trying to make the storm-witch cum – she was merely teasing her by licking up all of the arousal coating her thighs. When she finished, Darcy stood and drew Stormy into a deep kiss, letting Stormy taste herself on the enchantress’ tongue. Stormy let out a desperate moan as Darcy broke the kiss, but was met with a single finger on her lips when she tried to reconnect their mouths.</p><p>“You may go over to Icy, and rub yourself against her thigh. You can cum, but only from that – you aren’t allowed to do anything else unless I say so, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress.” Stormy said, eagerly joining Icy on the enchantress’ bed. Darcy smiled as Stormy positioned herself over Icy’s thigh and she moved Icy’s restraints to put her legs in a better position for the storm-witch. Darcy’s clone stood and moved to the foot of the bed at Darcy’s silent command and Icy watched desperately as the enchantress positioned herself on all fours on the bed in front of her clone. She flicked her wrist and the clone was suddenly wearing a long, thick strap on and Icy’s hips bucked upwards, finally finding some friction against the thigh Stormy had planted between her legs.</p><p>It wasn’t much, and she would have preferred something inside of her, but as she felt Stormy’s wetness begin to grind into her leg she decided it was <em>far</em> better than nothing at all. And, technically, she wasn’t breaking any rules – she wasn’t touching herself without permission since it was <em>Stormy’s</em> thigh she was grinding against.</p><p>Both the other witches watched as Darcy’s clone planted her hands on the real enchantress’ hips and roughly pushed into her, making her cry out as her face contorted in pleasure. The sound echoed in Icy, who felt a tightness coiling in her stomach as she rutted against Stormy’s thigh. The clone set a fast and rough pace, slamming into Darcy before pulling almost all the way out and doing it again, and both Icy and Stormy were spurred on by the enchantress’ loud moans and gasps as the clone hit the perfect spot inside of her. Icy’s back arched up and she pushed herself further into Stormy’s thigh as Darcy’s clone reached a hand round the enchantress’ body to rub her clit.</p><p>“Yes! Oh fuck- <em>yes!</em>” Darcy all but screamed the words as her clone fucked her faster and Stormy cried out, cumming on Icy’s thigh and catching herself on her elbow as she fell forward and rolled off of Icy, finally sated. Icy cried out in frustration as Stormy’s thigh moved away and she was left on the edge of her own orgasm, still bucking her hips wildly and writhing in her restraints. Darcy came hard, the result dripping down her legs and onto Icy’s bed and her clone vanished as the enchantress collapsed on her side, catching her breath.</p><p>“Darcy <em>please</em>.” Icy whined, finally giving in to begging for what she needed.</p><p>“Please... what, Icy? What is it you want?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me. I <em>need</em> you to fuck me, Darcy,” she was still moving desperately on the bed.</p><p>“And are you sorry for what you did?”</p><p>“Yes! I’m sorry, okay? Now <em>please</em>-” Darcy waved a hand and Icy’s restraints vanished.</p><p>“Come here.” Darcy crooked a finger and Icy stood on shaky legs and walked the few steps between the enchantress’ bed and her own. Darcy sat up and leant on a hand, using the other to pat the bed in front of her. Icy obediently knelt where she has been told to and Darcy pulled her into a deep, searing kiss. As the enchantress plundered her mouth, Icy’s hands flew to her lover’s waist, climbing her sides until she reached Darcy’s breasts – she stroked her thumbs over the hardened nipples before roughly pinching one, earning a sharp pull on her hair that made her moan deeply as her head was pulled back. Darcy nipped and sucked on the column of her throat, paying particular attention to a spot just behind Icy’s ear where she licked and sucked until Icy was writhing, hands holding tight to Darcy’s hair. Darcy tugged Icy into her lap without stopping her work and used her free hand to stroke gently between the witch’s thighs. Icy whined and thrust her hips forward into Darcy’s hand, but the enchantress merely moved it further away, laughing quietly in Icy’s ear.</p><p>“More?”</p><p>“Please Darcy-”</p><p>“Now, now... that’s not the name you use to get what you want, is it? Ask me properly, Icy.” Icy had never actually submitted enough to use the title before, but she’d also never begged like this before. There was a first time for everything. The enchantress looked straight into Icy’s eyes and the witch only hesitated for a moment before replying.</p><p>“Please, Mistress.”</p><p>Two of Darcy’s fingers immediately thrust into Icy and she cried out as the enchantress started pumping into her at a merciless speed. Her hips met each thrust and Darcy soon added a third finger and crooked them inside her, making the witch claw at the enchantress’ back in her pleasure. Darcy moaned at the pain and felt her own pleasure building just from listening to the ice-witch’s moans.</p><p>“Touch me,” the enchantress ordered as her thumb swiped over the other girl’s clit. Icy did as she was told and reached down between them to rub Darcy’s clit in a stilting rhythm and she moaned as she felt how wet her Mistress was for her. Icy’s moans became more frequent and desperate as she felt herself so close to release. She tugged on Darcy’s hair and the enchantress came with a quiet “Fuck, <em>Icy</em>” but she didn’t stop her movements inside the ice-witch.</p><p>“Cum for me, Icy.” Icy gave a high-pitched cry as Darcy bit down on the place where her neck joined her shoulder and Icy threw her head back as her whole body convulsed with the force of her orgasm. When she came to, Darcy was still slowly stroking her through the aftershocks and kissing gently at her throat. Icy made a small noise that she would deny had ever left her lips, even though Darcy hummed her approval onto her neck.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Speech still seemed to elude the ice-witch and she let out a half-moan that Darcy knew was supposed to be a ‘yes’.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Icy just looked at her and then to her still-shaking thighs, making Darcy laugh. “Good.” The enchantress picked her up in a bridal lift and carried her to Stormy’s bed – the only one that wasn’t currently covered in arousal and pleasure. Stormy, still sprawled in a sleepy haze on Darcy’s bed, half crawled over to join them, and the three witches drifted off to sleep tangled in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and kudos would be much appriciated x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>